Un espantapájaros enamorado
by Tsukisagi
Summary: Existe en un mundo alterno una Tierra llamada Karicé. Esta tierra controla los elementos de la naturaleza. Un problema surge y seis perdonas deciden ir a investigar a la Aldea de Konoha. Así es como Kakashi conoce a una extraña mujer.
1. 1 En búsqueda de los 9 elementos

_**Esta historia fue creada totalmente por Pao, pero ella decidiió ponerla a nombre de toda The MayNalPa, las demás solo corrigieron.**_

_**Esperamos que les guste esta historia de el enamoramiento de Kakashi con personajes creados por nosotras. Es una historia original mezclada con Naruto.**_

_**Esperamos que les gusté :)**_

_**Konichi wa!!! Este es el primer capitulo de este fic, los diálogos tienen el nombre de la persona que esta hablando. Esta es como una introducción. Esperamos que les guste esta nueva historia:)**_

_**Capítulo 1: En búsqueda de los nueve elementos**_

La historia empieza en una lejana tierra llamada Karicé. En esta tierra existían nueve elementos: Fuego, Tierra, Agua, Aire, Hielo, Rayo, Onda, Luz y Oscuridad. Cada elemento tiene una piedra que le permite usar al Señor de Karicé, que es el poseedor de todos los elementos, su poder en toda su plenitud. El Señor de Karicé utilizaba sus poderes conforme el planeta Tierra lo necesitará, más sin embargo un día se perdió el equilibrio que el Señor de Karicé mantenía con tanto esfuerzo, ya que los humanos se habían aprovechado de los elementos de la naturaleza.

El Señor de Karicé mandó a hablar a los sabios consejeros que vivían en su Tierra, ellos le aconsejaron que para recuperar las piedras era necesario pedir ayuda a los humanos. El Señor de Karicé aceptó su consejo y mandó a llamar a nueve personas muy importantes en el mundo, para que lo ayudaran en esa difícil labor.

Entre esas nueve personas se encontraba un hombre llamado Rukino Shinte. Este hombre además de ser un ninja honorable, era un importante empresario, vivía en un país alterno a las Aldeas Ocultas, en un país llamado Mireian, así que por su gran poder y fuerza humana, el Señor de Karicé lo eligió entre los humanos y le encomendó a cinco personas que vivieran en ese mismo país, personas que fueran importantes e inteligentes rastreando objetos

El Jefe Rukino, como el mismo se bautizó, encontró de inmediato en su país al equipo que le ayudaría a cumplir su gran misión, encomendada por un ser superior a él. Encontró a 5 personas muy especiales

Rinoa: Una excelente rastreadora de objetos, animales y humanos, una ninja de excelencia. Durante toda su vida ha trabajado mucho con el Jefe Rukino, por esa razón él es uno de los únicos que sabe de una secreta herencia familiar

Raino: Es un fabricante de armas y un peleador muy fuerte, experto en el uso de shurikens, cualquier tipo de armas de fuego y espadas. Tiene un extraño y fuerte cariño especial hacia Rinoa.

Tseng: Es un genio ideando planes estratégicos y un muy buen pensador cuando se trata de resolver problemas. Casi siempre es el líder de equipo por su gran capacidad de liderazgo

Rika: Es muy serio en su trabajo, su habilidad son las negociaciones y también es muy habilidoso en el orden de equipo. Es el que más se toma en serio sus misiones y el más gruñón de todos.

Hyrata: Es el arma secreta de el grupo en el que este, a pesar de que parece que el trabajo no le importe en lo absoluto, es uno de los más fuertes y valientes en él. También tiene un gran sentido del humor

Estos 5 integrantes y el Jefe Rukino conformaban el Sector 1 de "La búsqueda de los nueve elementos" que fue la manera en que nombro el movimiento el Señor de Kadicé.

El Sector 1 tenía que buscar la Piedra de Fuego. Buscaron los principales lugares que debían visitar en las Aldeas Ocultas. Al acabar de investigar, cayeron en la cuenta de que una buena opción sería empezar por el País del Fuego para empezar la búsqueda, gracias a las investigaciones de Tseng. Rika por lo pronto organizaba el viaje a las Aldeas Ocultas. Raino fabricó armas nuevas y especiales para todos sus compañeros, Hyrata y Rinoa entrenaban juntos para lo que les esperaba. Cuando iban camino hacia el País de Fuego en las Aldeas Ocultas, se pusieron de acuerdo en que el lugar más adecuado sería la Aldea más poderosa, en este caso era la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, mejor conocida como la Aldea de Konoha. El Jefe Rukino decidió bautizar a su equipo como la Kaavch, un nombre salido de su imaginación y a lo que el llamo "algo invaluable"

Raino: Me parece que este será un muy buen viaje

Tseng: Todo sea por el mundo y su seguridad

Rika: Hay que encontrar la Piedra de Fuego lo más pronto posible

Hyrata¡¡A buscar la Piedra de Fuego!!

Rukino: Hay que luchar por el mundo

Rinoa: Me parece que este será un viaje muy especial…

Rinoa lo que no se esperaba era que este viaje no solo cambiaría el control de la humanidad y de Karicé sobre el fuego, si no también su vida cambiaría para siempre, incluso su corazón…

El equipo del Sector 1 llegó a Konoha antes de lo esperado, era un día soleado y normal en la tranquila Aldea de Konoha. El equipo comandado por el Jefe Rukino burlan la seguridad de los ninjas que protegían la entrada de la Aldea. Todos traían capas negras en representación de Karicé, que era un lugar oscuro, solo habitado por los sabios consejeros y el Señor de Karice, todos excepto por el Jefe Rukino que traía, como era su costumbre, una capa negra que reflejaba su distinción de los demás

Al entrar a la Aldea se dirigen de inmediato al Centro Principal de Konoha, donde vivían las personas importantes de la Aldea y se administraban las misiones. En ese mismo momento estaban el equipo 7, 8 y 10 esperando junto con sus senseis Kurenai, Asuma y Kakashi, sus próximas misiones. Todos después de unos momentos se percatan de la presencia de las cinco capas negras y la blanca fuera del edificio. Al ver a los seis integrantes de la Kaavch piensan que son miembros de una invasión. Salen todos a enfrentarlos, los jounin, los equipos 7,8 y 10, incluso Tsunade – sama y Shizune habían salido, preparados para pelear por la seguridad de su Aldea.

Para sorpresa de todos, en ves de pelear, el grupo del Sector 1 hace una reverencia a la Quinta Hokage para mostrar que iban en son de paz. Se presentan como la Kaavch y explican toda la historia del porque estaban ahí, la historia de Karicé y el movimiento de "La búsqueda de los nueve elementos" Todos para finalmente mostrar que eran buenas personas y que solo querían ayudar a la seguridad de todos, se quitaron las capas negras dejando ver sus rostros.

Es así como Kakashi conoce a Rinoa, después de que ella se quitará la capa negra y al primera persona que viera fuera aquella a la que solo le podía ver uno solo de sus ojos…

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. 2 Con la ayuda de los tres

**_Mochi, mochi!!! Este es el segundo capitulo de la historia. Ojalá les guste la idea y que lo sigan leyendo y nos dejen muchos reviews que los recibimos con gusto!!! Disfruten este capitulo!!!!_**

**Capítulo 2: Con ayuda de los tres**

Al día siguiente de la llegada del equipo del Sector 1 a Konoha, la Hokage Tsunade – sama decidió darles una habitación en la que todos pudieran estar reunidos, para que así fuera más fácil su misión de la búsqueda de la Piedra del Fuego

Mientras, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se percataban del interés de Kakashi en Rinoa ya que desde que había llegado y Kakashi la había visto no la había dejado de ver solo a ella

Naruto: Eh!!! Kakashi – sensei!!!!

Kakashi¿¿¿Qué Naruto???

Naruto¿¿Desde que llegaron esos tipos de la Kaavch, solo volteas a ver a Rinoa, eh¿¿Le gusta o algo así??-

Naruto voltea a ver a Kakashi mientras este se sonroja y se sorprende por la "descarada" pregunta de Naruto

Sakura¡¡¡BAKA NARUTO¡Deja en paz a Kakashi – sensei! – Sakura golpea en la cabeza a Naruto dejandole un gran golpe como solo Sakura los sabe hacer- Pero… Kakashi – sensei… ¿¿Si le gusta??

Sasuke: Par de entrometidos, métanse en sus propios problemas – Sasuke mira indiferentemente a sus dos amigos Sakura y Naruto con una mirada fría… como solo Sasuke las sabe hacer

Kakashi: Aunque Sasuke tiene razón y no deberían de estar de entrometidos donde no les llaman… les respondo que no, no estoy interesado en Rinoa

Los tres: Ajá - Miran con cara de "hay no te creo" a Kakashi – sensei

Después de la plática el equipo siete continuó con su misión del día en el bosque.

Al acabar la misión, los tres ninjas van junto con Kakashi al centro de Konoha. Una vez que llegaron ahí entonces se enteran de que el grupo del Sector uno de la Kaavch se iba a quedar a vivir por un tiempo en el centro de Konoha, mientras cumplían su importante misión

Iruka¡¡Hola chicos!!

Todos¡¡Konichi wa!!

Iruka¿Qué hacen aquí?

Kakashi: Bueno, venimos a reportar que ya terminamos la misión de este día

Naruto: Y tal vez a ver a alguien más… Bueno… Yo no… Alguien más…- Naruto con cara maliciosa viendo a Kakashi – sensei, (así o más obvio)

Sasuke: Iruka – sensei ¿es cierto que se van a quedar aquí por un tiempo los de la Kaavch, aquí en el centro de Konoha?

Iruka: Hai, pero… ¿por qué preguntas?

Sakura: Bueno, es que tal vez a alguien más si que le interese…- Sakura al igual que Naruto se le queda viendo a Kakashi – sensei

Todos voltean a ver a Kakashi mientras él volteaba a hacia atrás, en dirección a donde se encontraba Rinoa platicando con Raino. Al parecer habían hecho parejas para que se facilitara el orden del equipo, toda una idea de Rika. En ese momento Kakashi se da cuenta de que Rinoa y Raino siempre estaba juntos desde que llegaron, al parecer eran muy unidos… Pero en ese momento Rinoa se queda solo

Kakashi: Chicos, vuelvo en un momento

Naruto: Lo ven, a Kakashi – sensei le gusta Rinoa – Naruto se dirige a sus compañeros una vez que Kakashi se fue a dirección donde estaba Rinoa sola.

Iruka: Entonces… ¿quieren hacer algo o que significan tantas indirectas?

Sakura¡¡¡Siiiiii!! Se ven muy lindos juntos

Mientras Kakashi y Rinoa…

Kakashi¡Hola, Rinoa – san!

Rinoa¡Hola, Kakashi – kun!

Kakashi: Te quería preguntar en que consiste su misión exactamente

Rinoa:-Le explica toda la interesante descripción de la misión, y la historia de los nueve elementos y Karicé- Bla, bla, bla, bla

Kakashi: Oº Oh!!! Que interesante y…. ¿podemos ayudar en algo?

Rinoa¡¡Claro!! Solo que como no conocemos bien este lugar y la aldea, nos serían de mucha ayuda nn

Mientras el resto del team seven e Iruka…

Sakura:-Aún viendo a Kakashi y a Rinoa- Se ven tan tiernos platicando…

Naruto: Tenemos que hacer algo – dattebayo

Sasuke: Claro, y seguramente ellos se van a dejar --

Naruto:¡¡Tengo una idea – dattebayo!!

Sakura: Espero que no sea una estupidez --

Naruto¡¡Claro que no¿¿Eh Iruka – sensei¿¿Todavía hay cuartos disponibles en el centro de Konoha??

Iruka: Naruto… ¡¡Esto no es un hotel o algo así!!

Naruto: Hai, hai… pero ¿¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí para ayudar a los de la Kaavch??

Sasuke¿¿Y como estás tan seguro de que necesitan nuestra ayuda…?

Mientras Sasuke terminaba su preguntas llega Kakashi con una gran sonrisa, bueno… más bien un ojo sonriente

Kakashi: Chicos, la Kaavch necesita nuestra ayuda

Todos voltean a ver a Sasuke con cara de "ya vez, te lo dije, tenía razón"

Sasuke: Hay ya, bueno --

Kakashi: Así que chicos, tenemos una nueva misión, ayudar a los de la Kaavch en su búsqueda de la Piedra del Fuego

Sasuke¿¿Y porqué tanto interés??

Kakashi: Bueno, pues… es una misión importante para la humanidad, tal vez clase C y…

Naruto: Sí claro – dattebayo nn

Kakashi¿Por qué esa sonrisa¿Por qué todos me miran así?

Iruka: Kakashi – kun ¿Qué tal si les consigo una habitación, aquí en el centro de Konoha, para que no sea tan difícil la comunicación¿Qué te parece?

Kakashi: Si el equipo esta de acuerdo

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto: - Sonrisa malévola de tenemos un plan-

Kakashi: Bieeen… tomaré esa extraña expresión suya como un "sí". Mañana traen sus cosas para quedarnos aquí por un tiempo

Los tres¡¡¡Hai!!!

Naruto: "Qué bien – dattebayo!"

Sakura: "¡¡Esto será divertido¡¡SHANDARO!!"

Sasuke: "¿Cómo será Kakashi enamorado…-Pensaba Sasuke viendo a Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo su máscara- pero sin máscara…?

En la escena se va a Sakura y Naruto con cara de todos emocionados, Kakashi con una cara sonriente viendo a donde minutos antes estaba Rinoa, Iruka retirándose con unos papeles en las manos y a un Sasuke pensativo…

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
